Currently, a coloring reflection lamp (reflector) used in a lighting fixture of a headlight of an automobile and the like includes a reflecting mirror formed by laminating, on a surface of a resin-molded substrate, a reflective layer and a coloring layer (protective layer) for coloring the reflective layer. A metal deposition layer formed of aluminum and the like is mainly used for the reflective layer. A pigment-containing wet coating is, from the past, used for the coloring layer.
In a method of producing a reflector in the related art, depositions of a reflective layer and a coloring layer are carried out separately in dedicated processing chambers, and a reflector production process is performed after deposition processing is carried out on a substrate in each of the processing chambers and processing of conveying the substrate between the processing chambers is finished.